


I Want To Hold You

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [25]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dancing, Day 27, Dinner, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Kissing, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Sexual Identity, Struggle, Water Dancing, couples, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Day 27 of Femslash February! After Tenzin makes an inappropriate judgement about Kya's sexuality at dinner, the waterbender leaves with Lin not far behind. The pair find a spot in the Air Temple gardens and spend time together that they rarely ever get. With the Avatar and her girlfriend seeing them, Korra and Asami leave for the city for a night of love and lust. Meanwhile, Kya asks Lin to go with her as she leaves Republic City. Finally, Lin leaves her job and follows her heart...





	I Want To Hold You

Kya stood up from the dinner table, her rage seething within as she accidentally although instinctively snapped her wrists in circular motions, tea rising from all the cups, and broth from the bowls of soup and noodles dotted around the table. Korra and Asami both gasped, as did Pema and the three children seated in a row. The toddler Rohan was still gurgling as he played with the Air Nation cultured rattle.

The Avatar curled her wrists and stopped all the water in the room from flowing into the air. Everyone was still looking at Kya as she seethed in a stance that Bumi, Tenzin, Izumi and Lin all knew to be the same as her mother’s. Katara was a proud woman, charming and charismatic. So many of her qualities had found themselves again in Kya, but none matched the Water Tribe rage that her mother had passed on to her. Fire Lord Zuko was almost choking on his jasmine as he struggled to swallow, seeing the look on Kya’s face.

Korra and Asami were both more shocked at the fact that the slightly problematic comment had left Tenzin’s lips in the first place. Of all people, they both thought he would understand, given that they had returned from the Spirit World as a couple. But this was just strange from the Air Temple Master.

Without anyone saying anything, Kya left, fleeing the dining chamber in a huff as all the tea in all the cups turned to white steam. The room was shrouded and the older men began to cough as it hit their throats. Zuko slightly burned his tongue on the steaming jasmine and spat it out into a small ember from his lips with firebending, a technique that Iroh had taught him to save burning himself on hot tea.

Lin was the next to stand, looking at Tenzin incredulously with stark disbelief at the comment he’d made.

“You really know how to drop yourself in it sometimes, airhead,” she spat at him before leaving.

Pema was shocked as well, as were both the Avatar and her girlfriend. “You can’t argue with her there, Tenzin,” the Fire Lord murmured from the corner on the small stool where he was perched like a hawk. He chuckled a little, knowing that the airbender did not mean what he said and that it was in jest or simply out of a lack of knowledge. Zuko laughed further when he thought of his older Avatar friend. “Relax everyone, the airbender’s just like his father,” the ancient Fire Lord chuckled further.

The current Fire Lord, Izumi pushed her glasses up the ridge of her nose and stoked a small dagger of fire from her fingertips as she pulled the now cold teapot to her side of the table. “I think perhaps our Chief Beifong should be the one to talk to Kya,” she voiced, not looking at Lin but knowing what the metalbender was thinking even from her position.

Fire Lord Izumi was as wise as her father, as powerful as her grandfather and his forefathers before him, but her most endearing and sought after quality was her shrewd nature, inherited no doubt from her mother May. It made her father and some others roll their eyes a little, but it made Korra and Asami more comfortable. The three were a powerful friend group after all. Kya, Lin and Izumi. They had been like sisters as children and ever since.

“When I come back, you’re going to apologise for that, alright, airhead?” Lin asked, referring to Tenzin as he sat there silently, swallowing any pride he ever had. He nodded excessively. “And she’s probably going to soak you,” the police chief added. Again, Tenzin nodded.

“Oh, she’ll definitely soak him. And if she doesn’t, I will,” the Avatar added from across the table, looking sporting for a fight as she gripped Asami’s hand tightly. Tenzin apologised to all at the table and then scolded himself.

 

***

 

Kya was bending the water of the spring, letting it flow around her like a ribbon dancer with bright blue curls swirling all around her. The glistening residue of the spring waters looked like a dragon dancing all around her. As Kya snapped her wrists, the water balled around her, encasing her like a snow globe.

Lin stood in blissful awe as she watched Kya water dancing, moonstruck as she felt the beating in her chest. Kya was extraordinarily beautiful, and as the full moon lit her body in the blue garb of the Southern Water Tribe, the water from the spring formed into an orb around her lavish frame, Lin tried to catch her breath about her.

After standing in the orb of water like a picturesque for a few moments, tracing the thing veil of water with her fingers, Kya snapped her wrists and arms in a ballet fashion and the water exploded again into a flurry of foaming froth and pale visage of water. It spiralled into a sliding single tendril, and Kya grasped the air with her fingers, balling hands into fists. As she did, the water snap-froze in an instant. But it didn’t turn to ice, or it didn’t look like it. At first, it was snow and then from that, the water became as glimmering as beautiful crystal, tainted a deep blue sapphire to match the glow of Kya’s warm eyes.

Those eyes met Lin’s up the steps of the Ait Temple and the metalbender ran to Kya.

They embraced in no time and held each other for what felt like an age, star-crossed lovers together and letting their feelings entrap them. They’d never emoted the feelings each felt for the other, but both knew how they felt.

The icy crystal melted back into the water and shrouded them in a veil that encompassed them, keeping them separate from the rest of the world. Kya wasn’t mad at the snide judgement Tenzin has passed on her open sexuality. She wasn’t angry or tired; she just wanted to hold Lin. Her aged hands snaked up Beifong’s neck and she held Lin’s impressive jaw as the police chief let her hold her. Lin was oddly submissive in Kya’s arms. The waterbender was strong-willed indeed and determined to hold her lover like this, nipping at her jawline and kissing her chin. Lin exhaled delightedly as her hands gravitated to Kay’s hips. The water showered around them in a cylinder.

“What do you want to do? Do you want to go back inside?” Lin asked, Kya’s hands moving from her strong neck to slip inside the outer coat of her Zaofu dress.

“I just want to hold you for a moment. I haven’t in a while,” Kya confessed, embracing Lin again as their lips magnetised into a beautiful kiss. Kya’s body was longing for the police chief so much she thought her frame would melt as the water had.

From the steps leading up to the Air Temple, Korra and Asami watched them, blushing and thinking maybe they shouldn’t. But Kya and Lin looked so beautiful together in the full moonlight.

“We should leave them to it,” Asami told her girlfriend as she tugged at her arm to head back inside.

“Are you sure you wanna stay?” Korra asked, smiling like her usual dorky self. Her arms flexed a little in the holes of her shoulders and forearms. The Water Tribe dress exposed flesh of arms and lower abdomen as if by design. Her hair was beautifully soft as Asami brushed it passed her ear again.

Asami looked puzzled. “What do you mean, hon?”

Korra gestured to the city, the lights beaming like beacons calling the queer and the loving masses to her beautiful skyline and spirit wilds. The massive and ethereal beam of the third spirit portal was enticing once again as it had been the night Korra and Asami had viewed it from the steps leading to the docks. Asami couldn’t help but smile as she stepped closer to her girlfriend, holding her hand tightly and wrapping an arm around the front of her tummy.

“I love you, Korra.”

“I love you too, Asami.”

Kya and Lin were also looking to the spirit portal from the dock steps before long, Kya resting her head on the strong metalbender’s shoulder. They held each other’s hands in Lin’s lap and breathed gently. “I love you, Kya,” Lin confessed out of silence.

“I... I love you too, Lin Beifong,” Kya found herself saying with her heart poured into every single word. There were another few seconds of silence, after which Kya sighed. “Come with me,” she asked of Lin, referring to a conversation they’d had alone before.

Lin squeezed her lover’s hand and kissed her beautiful grey hair. They both looked to the spirit portal. “I thought you’d never ask...”


End file.
